Insanidade
by flor do deserto
Summary: Kagome corria pelas sombras, precisava fugir de algo invisivel, paranóia ou realidade? Talvez simplismente insanidade.


**Discleimer: Eu sei você sabe todo mundo sabe que o Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, que droga de tortura é essa, de ter que ficar repetindo? \o/**

**Insanidade.**

**.**

Correndo desnorteada pelas sombras eu podia sentir que Kikyou vinha atrás de mim, mas não podia desistir, havia ainda muitas coisas que eu não havia feito, não podia simplesmente entregar-me a sua lâmina repleta de insanidade.

Paranoia?

Talvez.

Quem sabe afinal, a loucura não estivesse em sua lâmina, mas sim em minha cabeça? Estaria mesmo ela atrás de mim? Estivesse ou não, eu não queria parar para saber, o melhor era correr, e escapar de sua lâmina sedenta por meu sangue.

Matar-me.

Era só isso o que ela pensava.

Matar-me.

Oh céus o que fiz para merecer tal perseguição?

Sim eu menti e manipulei muitas pessoas, mas nada fiz contra aquela em especial, nada de tão grave ao menos, então porque justamente essa quer matar-me? Esquartejar-me? Ver meu sangue jorrar?

"Ela esta se aproximando, corra mais rápido Kagome!" – ouço minha alma alertar-me, ou talvez seja apenas minha insanidade a gritar – "Ela é mais rápida e mais forte que você, certamente a apanhará!".

Oh céus, eu não quero que termine assim, assassinada pela loucura de alguém que tem meu próprio sangue em suas veias, o que fiz a ela afinal de contas?

Porque quer matar-me?

Talvez não tenha uma razão verdadeira, talvez seja apenas a insanidade a gritar mais alto em sua mente, da mesma forma que a minha grita mais alto agora, porém diferente da minha que grita para que eu corra, a dela grita para que eu morra.

E isso me apavora.

De inicio tranquei-me em casa, meu único refugio, mas logo percebi que lá eu não poderia permanecer para sempre, sai na calada da noite, precisava de mantimentos e o telefone não era uma opção, já que o mesmo havia sido cortado há semanas, eu não me atrevi a sair de casa nem mesmo para pagar as contas, e logo minha casa também foi inundada pela escuridão, porém quando a fome me apertou não pude mais resistir, tive de sair, e tão logo coloquei os pés para fora de casa, o pânico assaltou-me, e eu corri, desenfreada para rua com medo da própria sombra, se é que é mesmo minha sombra.

"Ela está na próxima esquina, veja o brilho do metal!" – alertou-me minha insanidade.

Ofeguei e dei a volta, talvez se eu fosse rápida o suficiente conseguisse voltar para casa, certamente seria mais seguro sair à luz do dia, quando a rua enchesse-se de testemunhas, Kikyou não tentaria nada com tantas pessoas a minha volta. Tentaria?

A fome poderia esperar. Eu queria viver, e se não voltasse para casa naquele exato estante jamais veria a luz do sol nascer novamente.

Meu coração batia acelerado, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de meus pés, e era quase confundido com os passos de outro alguém a perseguir-me.

Subitamente eu parei de correr, então era isso afinal?

Não havia nada atrás de mim? Eu apenas confundira o ritmo acelerado de meu coração com os passos de outra pessoa? Aquilo tudo havia sido a insanidade a pregar-me peças?

Eu estava paranoica era só isso, matar-me, porque ela o faria?

Porém, não tive tempo de exalar um suspiro aliviado, pois a lamina atravessou-me a garganta, não era paranoia nem insanidade afinal, era tudo realidade, ela realmente estava atrás de mim, sedenta pelo sangue da própria prima.

Será assim o outro lado tão ruim?

Não pode ser pior que este inferno que vivi até então, afinal só agora eu percebo, que a morte na verdade é o descanso do pesadelo de uma vida, e meu corpo apodrecido é só a prisão de meu espirito insano, que agora finalmente se libertará.

"Liberte-se dessa vida infeliz, feche os olhos e sinta a sua libertação para o outro mundo."

Ouço minha insanidade a falar novamente, insanidade? Não agora eu percebo, esta é minha sanidade, que o tempo todo tentara alertar-me do perigo, ao menos desta vez eu irei dar-lhe ouvidos, fecharei os olhos e jamais os abrirei novamente.

Mas, embora tenha presenteando-me com a liberdade, prima, saiba que jamais a perdoarei, e por isso a amaldiçoo, para cada gota de meu sangue que agora derramo uma lágrima iras perder, aproveite teu sorriso de hoje, pois amanha tuas lágrimas encherão o cálice que saciará minha sede.

**.**

**Fim.**

**E ai? Meio confuso não é? Acho que ultimamente só venho escrevendo coisas que fazem sentindo somente para mim, então vou explicar a estória: A Kikyou e a Kagome são primas, um dia, sem mais nem menos, a Kikyou ameaçou a Kagome de morte (talvez ela fosse louca como Kagome disse) e assustada Kagome se escondeu em casa por muito tempo, até que uma noite a fome apertou e ela saiu, porém ao se sentir perseguida pela prima tentou desesperadamente voltar para casa, mas ela não foi rápida o bastante, e, em seus últimos suspiros, amaldiçoa a prima por seu assassinato.**


End file.
